rasvim_thaczilfandomcom-20200215-history
Xarzith Daariv, the Tyrannical Queen
Before becoming a Queen Born Guinevere Liadonkiir, daughter of the Star of the North Wind and the Gul Loextirnlgi King of the Wastelands, Guinevere was a happy child growing up. Middle child of five children, Guinevere had no plans that her parents trained her to be. Her eldest brother was to take the throne of the Gul Elves while her older sister was trained to take over as the Seat of the Eastern Horizon, Guinevere was only expected to be married off to a noble family to serve as a faithful wife and warrior. Her childhood was full of happiness and mirth, as well as rigorous training in combat and magic. Her younger two siblings as well were trained along side of her as their future was destined close to her own so she was close to these siblings. Her elder brother and sister were kept away to be raised differently for their future goals. Shortly upon reaching adulthood she was introduced to her future husband, Malsvir Helinodor, and this marriage pleased Guinevere. It was shortly after her marriage where things changed for Guinevere and what would become Cevillin. The War of Cevillin Around the time of Guinevere's 130th birthday, the Gul Elves and the Barony of Cevillin went to war. Guinevere's father, mother and older brother were engaged in battle as the leaders of the Gul Elves and were away from the main settlement of Taoul-gul, and her eldest sister was off on her spiritual journey so Guinevere took command of the settlement. Three years into the war and during the rule of Guinevere, an assassin came upon Taoul-gul and slew Malsvir as he sat upon the throne of the consort. Guinevere was quite distraught and took her rampage out on the assassin, torturing him in ways the Gul Elves could never understand. While Guinevere was torturing the assassin, the people continued to battle against the armies of Cevillin. Guinevere learned through her Sepa (soul) magic that the current monarch of the Barony of Cevillin had taken her parents and brother captive, and the assassin was to take care of the remaining royal family so the Gul Elves had no one else to rely on. Guinevere took the eye of the enemy assassin and went to the Barony. She snuck into the Barony with little difficulty as her magic and her vengeance kept her in the shadows. She came upon the royal chamber and learned that her parents as well as her brother had made a deal with the Baron and she found the four of them sitting in the chamber celebrating their agreement. Guinevere's wrath was so great she slew the Baron with her Sepa magic, taking his wicked soul into the eye of the assassin and used it to continue to fuel her power. She engaged her parents who were shocked to see her alive and plead for their middle child to spare their lives as the deal they made was to save their people and their city. Her eldest brother came upon her during the discussion and claimed that she was too clever for her own good and visions spoke to him that she and her husband needed to die as their children would be the end of the Gul Elves. Guinevere slew her brother quickly and ripped his soul from death itself so Elia could not claim it for her own. In her rage she slew her parents and took the throne of Cevillin as well as the Gul Elves. As her family lay slain and the two towns at war, Guinevere knew the elves of Taoul-gul and the people of Cevillin would not accept her on the throne due to her murderous ways, it was this day Guinevere died. The Birth of Xarzith Daariv The war that claimed the royal family of Taoul-gul as well as the Baron of Cevillin became known as the Chiantok War and the records showed that the royal family of the Gul Elves were slaughtered during war. Taoul-gul would soon become barbarian ran while the new queen of Cevillin introduced herself to the world as Xarzith Daariv, the Tyrannical Queen. Cevillin now fresh from the war could only assume the lies that Xarzith ascended the throne thanks after the former Baron was slain by the Gul Elves. Xarzith Daariv quickly changed how Cevillin was ran twisting the lands themselves. While Cevillin was always in the lands of snow, frost and frozen water, the weather became harsher and attached to the will of the Queen herself. She quickly forced the people of Cevillin into slavery and those who showed the best initiative or the most loyalty quickly found themselves on the rise to becoming Masters. The slaves fixed the town from the war and built the outer walls higher and thicker. The magic users of the town quickly became versed in protecting the city from the wicked cold as well as keeping the Gul Elves away from the walls and entering the city. To entertain the masses, the slaves built the Cevillin arena so the greatest fighters could challenge one another as well as culling the weak from the army. Xarzith Daariv's reign ruled longer than the lives of many of the people in Cevillin as well as a combination of the weather, city life and raids from the Gul Elves, and many generations have passed since she took the crown and there are few people in the town that even remember life from before the rule of the Tyrannical Queen. Xarzith Daariv, The Tyrannical Queen Magical Humanoid '''(Elven) '''Sorcerer/Fighter '''15/5 '''Level '''30 '''Lawful Evil Armor Class ''(20) ''Hit Points (412)(15d6+5d10+272) Speed ''(40ft) STR (14) DEX (26) CON (22) INT (16) WIS (16) CHA (24) ''Skills: ''Arcana +10, Deception +12, Insight +12, Perception +12 ''Senses: Darkvision 120ft, Passive Perception 15 Damage Resistances: ''Fire, Poison, Radiant ''Damage Invulnerabilities: Cold, Force, Necrotic, Sepa Damage Vulnerabilities: ''None ''Languages: ''Common, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal ''Challenge: ''30 (155,000 exp) '''Boons: '''Boon of the Winter Spirit, Boon of Resilience, Boon of Quick Casting, Boon of Immortality, Boon of High Magic, Boon of Fortitude '''Spells: ' 0: Icy Bolt, Mage Hand, Message, True Strike, Eldritch Blast, Minor Illusion 1: Comprehend Language, Detect Magic, Magic Missile, Witch Bolt 2: Enhance Ability Detect Thoughts, Sepa Slice 3: Protection from Energy, Fly, Dispel Magic 4: Polymorph, Dimension Door, Ice Storm 5: Dominate Sepa, Animate Objects 6: Disintergrate 7: Power Word: Sepa 8: Power Word: Stun 9: Wish, Gate Spell-like Abilities: Sepa Removal: 5/day then a long/short rest is needed. Xarzith is a master manipulator of the Sepa (Soul) and can take a body that has recently died and capture the soul and place it into something else. Sepa Mysticism: Xarzith can track people based on their souls if she has had any interaction with them. Distance 1,000 miles Actions Quarterstaff Melee Weapon Attack. 5ft reach, one creature. 20 (3d8+2) bludgeoning damage Sepa Staff Melee Weapon Attack 10ft reach, one creature. 20 (3d8+2) bludgeoning damage plus 30 (6d6+6) radiant damage Ebon Noire, The Queen's Eyes In the blinding white landscape of Cevillin, the puffin's can go about unnoticed normally. Xarzith Daariv came across her familiar one day as this bird followed her about. She used this puffin to spy on her foes, as well as bring greater power to her. She named her puffin Ebon Noire, the Black Night, and has made it a crime to harm any puffin in the land. Centuries after this law was passed, most have forgotten that the puffin's seem to be a creature of the queens, and most are seen as harmless. Small magical beast Lawful Evil Armor Class ''(18) ''Hit Points (308)(28d6+140) Speed ''(10 ft, fly 30ft) STR (08) DEX (24) CON (20) INT (12) WIS (12) CHA (16) ''Skills: ''Athletics +7, Nature +1, Stealth +7 ''Senses: ''Blindsight 60ft, passive perception 11 ''Damage Resistances: ''Fire, Poison ''Damage Invulnerabilities: ''Cold, Force, Necrotic, Sepa ''Damage Vulnerabilities: ''None ''Languages: ''Common, Sylvan, Elven ''Challenge: ''14 (11,500 exp) '''Dive Attack: '''Ebon like many of his kind can attack while flying, but being trained in stealth and observation, Ebon can deal extra 12 (3d6-1) damage to any opponent it attacks. Unlike other creatures that may be left flat footed after the attack, Ebon is never left flatfooted. '''Breath Weapon: ' (Recharge 5-6) Ebon exhales an icy blast of cold damage in a 30ft cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw, taking 48 (8d8) cold damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. Actions Bite Melee Weapon Attack ''-1 to hit, reach 5ft, one creature. Hit 15 (4d6-1) piercing damage '''Claw' ''Melee Weapon Attack ''-1 to hit, reach 5ft, one creature. Hit 24 (4d8-1) slashing damage Category:Cevillin